


Ход наших химических реакций

by Severench



Series: translations of taylorpotato's Gold Digger Universe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severench/pseuds/Severench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глава, в которой Питер и Стайлз добрались до номера в отеле после шумного Нового года и безобразной вечеринки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ход наших химических реакций

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way Our Chemicals Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646764) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



К тому времени, как они возвращаются в отель, Стайлз совершенно вымотан. Идти он может, но только основательно повиснув на Питере. Впрочем, Стайлза это мало волнует - случись что, Питер его может и понести. Боже. Он даже не знает, как описать это, этот фетиш. Что-то вроде счастья чувствовать себя уязвимым, и маленьким, и защищённым одновременно. Тот факт, что Питер может с лёгкостью делать с ним всё что угодно, словно с тряпичной куклой, просто творит чудеса со стайлзовым и без того здоровым либидо.  
Питер открывает дверь, втаскивает Стайлза в номер и толкает его к стене. Они не включают свет. Шторы не задёрнуты, обнажая комнату для света уличных фонарей. Стайлз был возбуждён уже давно, ещё с полуночи, с тех пор, как Питер подарил ему жаркий, грешный поцелуй.  
Поцелуи были неизбежны и сейчас, судя по голодному взгляду Питера.  
\- Я не должен был позволять тебе так напиваться, - Питер улыбается, его голос низкий и хриплый.  
\- Почему? Пьяный секс обалденный, - Стайлз чувствует, как слова перекатываются у него на языке.  
\- Для тебя - очень может быть. А мне только работы больше, - в голосе Питера нет издёвки, пожалуй, он веселится.  
\- Заткнись и трахни меня.  
\- Нетерпеливый малыш, - Питер смеётся, но приближается к нему.  
Поначалу поцелуи мягкие, нежные. Они длятся и длятся, пока Стайлз не начинает скулить и ёрзать, неуверенный, хочет ли продолжать здесь или всё-таки пойти в кровать.  
Он уже давным-давно выяснил, что играть на хищнических инстинктах Питера - лучший способ получить желаемое. Это ведь не манипулирование, если обе стороны понимают, что происходит, и полностью включены в процесс, верно?  
Это работает.  
Конечно, это работает. Питер прикусывает нижнюю губу Стайлза, прижимается бедром к его стояку. Запускает пальцы в его волосы и легонько тянет. Даже странно, насколько такие незначительные действия заводят Стайлза. Быть может, это всё действие адовой смеси адреналина и алкоголя. У него уже кружится голова.  
Стайлз выпутывается из толстовки. Питер фыркает, но не возражает, когда Стайлз сдёргивает с него пиджак и бросает на пол.  
\- Пожалуйста, - бормочет он в губы Питеру, хотя даже не уверен, чего на самом деле просит. Это не имеет значения.  
Питер подхватывает его под бёдра и поднимает, Стайлз рефлекторно обвивает его ногами за талию. Расстояние до огромной кровати небольшое. Это словно плавание. Стайлз держится за плечи Питера и глупо улыбается. Он не может отделаться от ощущения, что это грёбанный медовый месяц, и это беспокоит его меньше, чем должно.  
Питер так осторожно опускает Стайлза на кровать, словно он нечто бесконечно хрупкое. Даже когда Питер жесток, он всё равно обращается со Стайлзом как с хрупкой, незаменимой ценностью. Эту концепцию сложно объяснить другим людям. Питер бьёт осторожно. Он ласков в своей агрессивности. Он мучителен в своей нежности. Стайлз часто чувствует себя более опустошённым после ванильного секса, чем после порки. Он понимает боль, но не знает, как воспринимать похвалу, почти благоговение, с которым Питер его трахает или обнимает после. Прекрасный хаос противоречивых сенсорных ощущений.  
Стайлз хватается за рубашку Питера и пытается подтащить его ближе. Сейчас он должен лучше понимать, почему делает это. Питер хватает его за запястья и заводит их за голову.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, котёнок. Не порти папочкину одежду, - Питер облизывает губы.  
Иногда он смотрит на Стайлза как на сочную отбивную. Иногда он смотрит на него, как много лет назад.  
Стайлз думает об этом очень часто. Как Питер впервые схватил его за запястье и спросил, чего он хочет.  
Питер всегда спрашивает. Наверное, это основная причина, по которой Стайлз доверяет ему. Это выбор. Даже в опасных водах есть границы. В такой контролируемой среде легко чувствовать себя в безопасности. Это Питер, как он есть. Контроль.  
\- Простите, сэр, - бормочет Стайлз, немного задыхаясь.  
Питер отпускает его, чтобы скользнуть руками под стайлзову футболку. Тёплые ладони на тёплой плоти. Этого всегда так много, так много, когда Питер трогает его. Это почти причиняет боль. Его кожу покалывает. Затуманенный мозг плавает в потоках гормонов, и Стайлз не способен связать воедино происходящее. В такие моменты Питер - единственная важная вещь в целом мире.  
\- Твоя кожа розовеет, когда ты пьян, - Питер наклоняется к нему, трётся щекой о щеку. Нюхает его. - Это очаровательно.  
\- А ещё я возбуждаюсь. Так что, ну, знаешь, если хочешь _прокатиться_...  
\- Тише, - Питер смыкает зубы на его плече. - Нет нужды капризничать, дорогуша. Если ты чего-то хочешь, нужно просто вежливо попросить.  
\- Пожалуйста, папочка, я хочу тебя в себе.  
\- Вот так гораздо лучше.  
Питер стаскивает рубашку Стайлза. Следом отправляются джинсы и боксёры. У Питера, кажется, какой-то пунктик на одёжном неравенстве - он быстро раздевает Стайлза, а свою снимает в последний момент.  
Стайлз пытается не скулить, когда Питер садится. Он знает, что сейчас ему стоит проявить терпение, Питер будет растягивать процесс в любом случае, и протесты его только раззадорят.  
Сложно не дёргаться, когда Питер встаёт и идёт к комоду в углу комнаты. Его чемодан лежит открытым на гладком, лакированном дереве. Питер копается в нём недолго и возвращается со своей находкой - в его руке лубрикант. Стайлз прикусывает губу и терзается вопросом, насколько лихорадочный у него пульс.  
\- Одеяло, должно быть, ощущается просто отвратительно, - заявляет Питер и тянет его вниз. Стайлз сдвигается так, чтобы одеяло можно было достать из-под него, потом откидывается на спину, упирается пятками в матрац и раздвигает ноги.  
Питер становится на колени между его бёдер, пальцы его в лубриканте. Он дразнит, потирает пальцами дырку Стайлза, но не продвигается внутрь.  
\- Папочка, - Стайлз позволяет своему голосу звучать выше. Тонет в этом пространстве беспомощности, слагает с себя ответственность, признаёт поражение.  
Он задыхается, когда Питер вталкивает в него палец. Это слишком, даже если он хотел этого, даже если это то, о чём он умолял. Но Питер знает, как следует к нему прикасаться, как прижать и потереть так, чтобы по телу разлилось тепло, чтобы пробрало дрожью.  
\- Вот так, принцесса, - Питер скользит свободной рукой по его животу. - Откройся для меня.  
Он зажимает один из сосков Стайлза между большим и указательным пальцем. Прокручивает. Стискивает до боли. От этого по нервам Стайлза словно прокатывается электрический импульс, его член вздрагивает. Он не может сдержаться и выгибается навстречу, корчится от удовольствия.  
\- Такой красивый, - Питер засовывает в него ещё один палец и переключается на другой сосок. - Совершенная маленькая шлюшка. Всегда готовая ебаться. Хочешь папочкиной спермы, да?  
\- Да, - шепчет Стайлз, и ему совсем не стыдно. Наверное, должно быть. Но он любит, когда Питер говорит такие грязные вещи, это заставляет его кровь горячее бежать под кожей.  
\- М-м-м, - Питер наклоняется и щёлкает языком по свободному от ласк соску. Стайлз не в силах сдержать задушенный стон. - Я люблю твои симпатичные маленькие грудки, они так дивно набухают, когда я с ними играюсь...  
Пальцы Питера трутся по одному и тому же месту внутри Стайлза, снова и снова. Неумолимо. Неотвратимо. Ритм почти гипнотический. Стайлз пытается насадиться на руку Питера сильнее, чтобы получить больше, чем уже испытывает. Ему удаётся двигаться интенсивнее не более полуминуты, прежде чем Питер хватает его за бёдра и вынуждает остановиться.  
\- Пока ещё нет, детка, - он садится, его глаза блестят в тусклом свете. - Сперва мы должны тебя подготовить. Мы не можем позволить тебе навредить себе.  
О, эта уничижительная снисходительность, она его просто добивает. Стайлз тает. Становится мягким и безвольным. Просто ждёт, пока Питер скользнёт в него третьим пальцем. И четвёртым. Это занимает небольшую вечность. Питер вытаскивает пальцы, и Стайлз дрожит.  
Одежда Питера в конце концов оказывается на полу, вместе со всем остальным. Теперь они кожа к коже, и Стайлз разом успокаивается. Его извечное желание ёрзать и крутиться исчезает в фоновом шуме. Ощущение тяжести тела Питера на нём - самое успокаивающее чувство, лучший якорь для туманящегося сознания.  
Головка члена Питера в первые секунды перед проникновением всегда кажется слишком крупной. Стайлз научился правильно дышать в такие моменты. Цепляться за плечи Питера. Доверить ему быть нежным в первое время, и не важно, какое у него там телосложение.  
\- Готов, принцесса? - Питер тяжело дышит.  
И вот снова. Он спрашивает. Просит согласия. Напоминает Стайлзу, что контроль и власть - это не одно и то же. У Стайлза может вовсе не быть никакого контроля, но вся власть у него. Он может сказать "Нет". Стой. Подожди. Помедленнее. Его слово - закон. Питер послушается.  
\- Я готов, - кивает Стайлз.  
Первое проникновение обжигает. Слишком много. Он переполнен. Он никогда не сможет столько принять. Но он принимает.  
Питер застывает. Ждёт, наполовину погружённый в него, пока Стайлз не прошепчет "Ещё". Питер надвигается как океан, разбивающийся о гладкий песок. Настойчивый. Мощный. Непреодолимая сила природы. Единственный ответ, даваемый сполна.  
Они снова целуются, это горячо, мокро, ещё более влажно, чем Питер себе обычно позволяет. Стайлз стонет ему в рот. Даже когда они отстраняются, их дыхание всё ещё смешивается. Они так сильно вжаты друг в друга, что член Стайлза трётся о живот Питера при каждом толчке.  
Слова рушатся, теряют слаженность и согласованность. Папочка, папочка, пожалуйста, да, ах, вот так, о боже, ох, блядь...  
\- Ты ощущаешься просто фантастически, детка, - голос Питера - словно острый режущий край. - Такой тугой... Ты словно создан для меня.  
Он сжимает бёдра Стайлза, двигаясь медленнее. Член Стайлза течёт. Его тело звенит. Каждых вздох вырывается со всхлипом. Они близки к краю, и становится не различить - остаются ли они всё ещё двумя раздельными сущностями. Или они уже единое целое.  
Воздух в комнате душный и влажный. Стайлз потеет, его сердце бешено колотится в груди. Матрац скрипит при каждом движении. Это очень странно - пытаться отделить эмоциональные переживания от физических ощущений. Стайлза никогда не касались и он сам не касался никого, кто вызывал бы в нём такие сильные чувства. Это своего рода уязвимость, отчаяние, что вьётся у него в груди. Ему не хватает происходящего и, в то же время, со всем этим так сложно справляться.  
Стайлз хотел бы объяснить это, но ему не хватает слов. Он хотел бы спросить у Питера, чувствует ли он себя так же, когда они сталкиваются как сейчас, - тонущим, - но боится.  
Так что вместо этого он говорит:  
\- Папочка, можно я прокачусь на тебе?  
\- Ох, чёрт, да, детка, - Питер стонет.  
Он прекращает двигаться, выскальзывает из Стайлза и ложится на спину. Комната немного кружится перед глазами, когда Стайлз садится, но ему удаётся перекинуть ногу через Питера и оседлать его.  
Он сжимает член Питера и придерживает его, опускаясь сверху. Во второй раз сделать это гораздо легче. Стайлз всё равно выдерживает паузу, прежде чем снова начать двигаться, потому что его координация оставляет желать лучшего. Он цепляется за грудь Питера и покачивается на его члене. Через несколько движений Стайлз находит нужный угол. И когда это происходит, он начинает двигаться намного быстрее, тяжело дыша, позволяя самым отчаянным стонам покидать свои губы.  
\- Любишь поскакать на моём члене? - Питер прослеживает линию его бёдер, сжимает задницу. Он по-прежнему позволяет Стайлзу задавать темп.  
\- Да, папочка, - голос Стайлза звучит прерывисто, мышцы ног уже горят от напряжения. Но он не может остановиться. Не тогда, когда член Питера трётся прямо о его простату, посылая яркие вспышки удовольствия по всему телу.  
\- И ты выглядишь чертовски сексуальным, когда делаешь это. Ты уже скоро, дорогуша? Ты пахнешь так, словно уже готов.  
\- Пожалуйста, потрогай меня, - хнычет Стайлз.  
Ему не нужно многого, и им обоим это известно. В такой позиции ему вообще едва ли нужна любая стимуляция, чтобы толкнуть его за грань. Но он не может кончить, если Питер к нему не прикоснётся. Стайлзу нужно для этого его разрешение. Это только для Питера. Иногда это означает, что Стайлзу придётся балансировать на грани очень, очень долгое время.  
Но сегодня Питер, должно быть, настроен благожелательно. Он сжимает ладонь вокруг члена Стайлза и трёт его крепко и быстро без дополнительных просьб.  
\- Да, малыш, кончи для меня. Кончи на моём члене, я хочу почувствовать это.  
Ещё тридцать секунд мучительного удовольствия - и Стайлз рушится и горит. Его мышцы сокращаются, дыхание замирает. Член дёргается, выплёскивая сперму Питеру на живот. Стайлз совершенно тупеет от гормонального взрыва, обрушивается вниз на Питера и прекращает двигаться.  
Питер прижимает его к себе и начинает толкаться внутрь.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Господи Боже, ты такой потрясающий, дорогуша.  
Стайлз чувствует уколы от когтей на своих плечах. Движения Питера становятся безумными. Неконтролируемыми.  
Какая-то часть Стайлза даже гордится тем, что он способен довести Питера до такого состояния. Сделать его больше зверем, чем человеком. Не бесконтрольным, но встрёпанным и диким.  
\- Папочка, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, - шепчет Стайлз. - Наполни меня.  
Эти слова срывают с Питера остатки контроля. Обнажают его нужду, его потребность. В его груди зарождается низкий рык. Быть может, Стайлзу стоило бы испугаться того, что он стиснут в объятиях смертельно опасного зверя. Но вместо этого он чувствует умиротворение. Удовлетворённость. Заботу.  
\- Хорошо, малыш. Я сейчас... Блядь, блядь... Люблю тебя.  
Стайлз едва успевает выхватить из его невнятного бормотания эти несколько слов, прежде чем Питер толкается в него так глубоко, как это только возможно, и Стайлз чувствует нарастающее давление. О Боже. Это вязка. Что случается не так уж и часто. Стайлз не может решить, нравится ему это ощущение или нет. Слишком много. Растянутые мышцы горят, как будто это снова только первое проникновение.  
Он скулит и вжимает лицо Питеру в плечо. Питер заперт в нём, пульсирующий, кончающий, кажется, целую вечность. Они будут просто невероятно липкими, когда разъединятся.  
На несколько минут единственным звуком в комнате остаётся их затруднённое дыхание. Потом Питер начинает успокаивающе кружить ладонями по спине Стайлза, поглаживая его.  
\- Ты в порядке, принцесса?  
\- Ага, - бормочет Стайлз.  
\- Ты так хорошо принимаешь мой узел, - Питер оставляет несколько мягких поцелуев на его шее. - Но ты, наверное, совершенно вымотан, бедняжка.  
Стайлз согласно мычит в ответ. Он чувствует, как его веки тяжелеют и закрываются. Ему нравится лежать на Питере, ощущая, как спадает узел.  
Питер встаёт с постели и возвращается со стаканом воды и мокрой губкой. Он обтирает Стайлза и даёт ему сделать глоток, прежде чем опускает обратно на матрац. Они обвиваются вокруг друг друга, и Питер набрасывает на них простынь. Они никогда не нуждались в одеялах, потому что Питер излучает тепло - это, наверное, что-то волчье. Он словно обогреватель.  
Стайлз хочет спросить Питера, действительно ли тот имел ввиду то, что сказал, или он просто поддался моменту. Но его разум затуманен, он устал, и проще всего оказывается просто позволить себе погрузиться в сон.

**Author's Note:**

> Я три раза переписывала это примечание, в предыдущие разы оно было слишком матерным, и я до сих пор мучаюсь тем, что не могу высказать всё, что ощущаю к этому куску фанфика.  
> Я не люблю ПРОСТО ПОРНО, мне было скучно его переводить - когда я впервые прочитала фанфик, эту постельную сцену я просто пролистала. Я была бы рада вообще проигнорировать этот кусок, но это было бы нечестно и его все ждали.
> 
> В серии четыре части, это вторая. Дальше нужно снова продолжать читать основной фанфик, потому что это просто вставка, но ради того, чтобы не разрывать общий ритм повествования, автор вынесла её в отдельную часть.  
> Оставшиеся части тоже тексты, но они важны и интересны с психологической точки зрения, поэтому их перевод будет быстрым и приятным.  
> В ближайшие пару дней я выложу следующую часть "Я не считаю его...", новые главы будут выходить в старом режиме))
> 
> З.Ы. Если увидите ошибки или опечатки - не стесняйтесь, пишите в комментах.


End file.
